


Every Sound of You

by chuchino



Series: Corpsekkuno Shorts [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Sykkuno as that's my weakness, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Recording, barely there plot, my attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuchino/pseuds/chuchino
Summary: “Oh! You’re making a new song?” Sykkuno perked up.“It’s almost done, just gotta tweak a few things.” Corpse smirked, tilting Sykkuno’s chin up to meet his eyes. “And to record the background vocals.”He winked and Sykkuno blushed harder, remembering the promise he had made in bed a couple days ago.“W-w-wait, you were serious?” Sykkuno stuttered.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051094
Comments: 22
Kudos: 1376
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	Every Sound of You

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd receive so much amazing comments and kudos on my last fic. Due to popular demand, and falling deeper, I decided on a sequel. Again, I suck at titling XD Honestly, I tried to keep whatever small speck of plot left, but it isn't much. 
> 
> This was a really hard one for me to write since I never intended to write lyrics, or make a song lol. I tried my best to describe it....use your imagination LOL. I also tried to slow down my pacing. This was written over a week, an hour a day. So please excuse the choppiness if you spot any. 
> 
> As usual, this is fiction fun only. Please don't harass them in real life, and this fic will be taken down if either Sykkuno or Corpse is against it.

Sykkuno felt like he’s been floating on Cloud Nine ever since he and Corpse had confessed to each other a few days ago. Even his chat had picked up on how he seemed to glow, and Sykkuno had to laugh it off, offering only an explanation that life was going well.

Going well was an understatement. Sykkuno felt like his chest would burst every time Corpse leaned over to brush his hair, kissed his forehead, or surprise him with a back hug. Hearing Corpse’s giddy laughs made him smile too. 

Sykkuno walked into the kitchen, intending to make a pot of coffee. He had promised Rae he would fill in a spot for her Among Us stream later tonight, and he needed to be awake and keep his energy up. 

As he was going through the motions on autopilot to make coffee, Sykkuno glanced over at the small kitchen table Corpse had. He had told the other boy before that he mostly took his meals into his room to eat, the table more for appearances and home to mail and knick-knacks. Lately though, the two had been spending their meal times together, cuddled on the couch while a random documentary played on in the background. 

Sykkuno hummed at the thought, before realizing that one of the kitchen chairs was missing. Hmm, that was strange. He still had the old OfflineTV kitchen chair Scarra gave him as a gag gift. It was comfortable okay? Don’t judge him.

_Maybe Corpse took it?_ Sykkuno thought as the coffee machine beeped at him, signaling its completion. Sykkuno poured himself a cup, before adding a few spoonfuls of sugar and cream, swirling it to make sure everything was dissolved. 

He took a small sip. _Ah, caffeine._ Just what he needed to stay awake. Planning to chug most of it before his stream started in a few hours, Sykkuno wandered back down the hall, stopping in front of Corpse’s bedroom door, which was opened a crack. He shuffled foot to foot before making a decision and knocking on the door. 

“Corpse?” He asked, knocking again, before opening the door an inch. 

Sykkuno leaned in, not wanting to disturb in case Corpse was in the middle of doing something.

“Corpse?” He whispered. 

The younger boy looked up, hearing the whisper. He had a pillow in his hands, and oh, there was the missing kitchen chair by his desk, his usual office chair pushed to the side. 

“Hey Sykkuno,” Corpse greeted. “Perfect timing. Come here baby.” He set the pillow down on the kitchen chair and Sykkuno crossed the room. 

Corpse met him with a hug, and Sykkuno carefully put his mug down on the desk before returning the hug. He nuzzled his face into Corpse’s chest, inhaling his cologne, and felt his body relax. 

Corpse stroked Sykkuno’s styled locks gently before looking down at the mug. “Coffee?” he asked.

Sykkuno smiled sheepishly. “Just one cup, I promise.” he said. 

Corpse stared at the sheer size of the mug, almost as big as the mic he had set up. “Babe,” he trailed off. 

“Just one.” Corpse sighed, knowing Sykkuno would get his way with just a pout and innocent look anyways. Sykkuno gave him an angelic smile in return.

“I was actually wondering if you were free?” Corpse questioned. 

“Oh! I..uh…I promised Rae I would join her Among Us game tonight.” Sykkuno said. “I can ask her if you can fill for a couple games if you were down to play as well?” 

Corpse hummed thoughtfully before shaking his head. “Nah, I’ll be busy with this track. Next time maybe.”

“Oh! You’re making a new song?” Sykkuno perked up. 

“Not new,” Corpse explained. “I redid and recorded most of it, thanks to my muse.” He gave Sykkuno a peck on the nose, loving the way the older boy flushed. 

“It’s almost done, just gotta tweak a few things.” Corpse smirked, tilting Sykkuno’s chin up to meet his eyes. “And to record the background vocals.” 

He winked and Sykkuno blushed harder, remembering the promise he had made in bed a couple days ago. 

“W-w-wait, you were serious?” Sykkuno stuttered, flailing his hands in front of him. He took a step backwards, stumbling, and landing in the chair. It didn’t budge at all at the motion. _Oh,_ Sykkuno realized. _Corpse switched the chairs on purpose…_ He glanced over briefly at the wheels on the other chair. Well…at least the pillow cushioned his fall. He chuckled at his clumsiness. 

“Sykkuno, you okay?” Corpse hovered over him, eyes worried. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine Corpse.” Sykkuno laughed. “You set all this up already?”

Corpse looked away, self-conscious. “Only if you’re okay with it baby.” 

Sykkuno felt his heart beat faster at the pet name. He tilted his head up, and Corpse bent down, meeting him halfway. Sykkuno kissed him deeply, tangling his hands in Corpse’s hair. 

Corpse groaned deeply, as Sykkuno opened his mouth and his tongue met Corpse’s, chasing like he couldn’t get enough. 

Corpse eventually pulled back to take a breath, feeling himself get hard as he watched Sykkuno’s face, eyes half-lidded, lips shiny from their kiss, a strand of saliva dripping down. He reached down and gently wiped it away with his thumb. 

“I need to hear you say it.” He rumbled, stroking Sykkuno’s cheek fondly. 

Sykkuno blinked a couple of times, before blushing and whispering “Okay”. 

“What was that baby?” Corpse trailed his hand down Sykkuno’s chest. 

“Y-y-yes Corpse,” Sykkuno gasped out, arching his body up, trying to meet Corpse’s touch. 

Corpse giggled at the willingness before drawing his hand away. He reached behind him, clicking at a few buttons before pulling Sykkuno up so they were both standing and pulled Sykkuno’s t-shirt over his head, tossing it behind him. He kissed his way down Sykkuno’s throat, leaving little nips, before reaching his collarbone and sucking. 

Sykkuno gave a gasp, not expecting it. Corpse sucked harder and Sykkuno moaned loudly, hands scrabbling for purchase in Corpse’s dark locks again. 

“Please Corpse,” he whimpered. Corpse sucked a couple more times before giving it a lick and taking a step back. He gave an appreciative eye at the red skin, marking Sykkuno as his. He felt a surge of lust, wanting to leave more marks on Sykkuno’s beautiful body.

“Strip for me baby.” He commanded in a husky tone. 

Sykkuno shivered under Corpse’s gaze and hurried to scramble out of his pants, stumbling a bit to step out of them. His fingers caught the edge of his underwear and hovered a bit, hesitating. 

“All of it.” Corpse said and Sykkuno pushed his boxers down without a second thought, flinging it to the side with his leg. 

Corpse motioned towards the chair, and Sykkuno sat down, rearranging the pillow underneath him. Corpse double checked his monitor and mic, made sure everything was working, and made his way over between Sykkuno’s legs, kneeling down. 

He peeked up at Sykkuno through his bangs, enjoying the view, letting his large hands trail up and down Sykkuno’s thighs, stroking softly. Sykkuno opened his legs wider, letting Corpse have easier access. 

“Corpse…” Sykkuno whimpered. “Please…” 

Corpse reached out and took Sykkuno’s cock in his hand, watching it quickly get hard as he stroked it up and down firmly. He watched Sykkuno’s head fall back, slowly losing himself in the feeling. 

Corpse kept up his movements, alternating between stroking and rubbing the head, licking his lips as he watched precome gather. He leaned forward, licking the precome with his tongue, humming at the taste of Sykkuno.

Sykkuno gave a little gasp and bucked his hips a little. Corpse kept a hand on his hips, guiding Sykkuno back down onto the chair. 

“Patience baby,” he murmured before licking the head of Sykkuno’s cock again. Sykkuno let out a little moan, trying to thrust up but Corpse’s hand held him in place. Corpse took his time, placing teasing kisses up and down Sykkuno’s length, running his tongue along his cock, feeling every vein. His other hand not on Sykkuno’s hips continued their slow stroking motion, feeling Sykkuno’s cock pulse.

Sykkuno was letting out these delightful little whimpers and gasps, and Corpse wanted nothing more than to hear more. He could never get enough of Sykkuno’s lovely noises, and he wanted to explore all of Sykkuno’s body, learn every sound. 

He flicked his wrist, adding a rotating motion to his strokes, and hearing Sykkuno’s breath hitch. Corpse leaned down and captured Sykkuno in his mouth, this time going down as far as he could. 

He felt Sykkuno hit the back of his throat and fought back the instinctual urge to gag. Instead, he tried breathing through his nose, and ran his tongue up the side of his cock before coming back up for air. 

Corpse looked up. Sykkuno’s head was tilted back, sagged against the chair, his eyes shut, and he spread his legs wider. Determined to hear all the sounds Sykkuno could produce, Corpse went down again, bobbing his head up and down. 

He blew Sykkuno until he felt a cramp in his jaw. Even then, Corpse couldn’t fathom stopping. Not when Sykkuno’s low moans turned louder and higher pitch, broken with little gasps of _oh please_. Sykkuno’s hands were twisted in his hand, tugging his curly locks of hair. Each little tug were like little accents of pain, and it made Corpse’s body dance in anticipation. 

All of a sudden, Corpse imagined how Sykkuno would treat him if he was the one in charge, dominant and confident. Corpse groaned lowly, feeling his cock straining against his jeans uncomfortable. He shifted, trying to adjust his position. 

Sykkuno looked down at Corpse, a blissed out look on his face. He blinked a few times before concentrating on Corpse. 

“Corpse?” he asked, worried why the younger man had stopped. Corpse just smirked and licked the tip again. 

“Sykkuno…baby…” Corpse said in between licks. 

“Hmm?” Sykkuno hummed, distracted.

“You can use me however you like.” Corpse said in a low, slightly hoarse tone. Sykkuno’s eyes flew open wide, staring down at his boyfriend, stunned. Corpse just winked and went back to swirling his tongue along the head of Sykkuno’s cock again, flicking at the slit, before taking him in deep.

Sykkuno let out another loud moan, bucking up into Corpse’s warm mouth. Corpse took it and relaxed his throat, humming at the feel of Sykkuno’s fingers tangling in his hair again. 

Sykkuno shuddered, tightening his grip. Then slowly, he bucked up into Corpse’s mouth again. Corpse moaned, taking it, and closed his eyes, just feeling the motion of Sykkuno’s cock slipping in and out of his mouth, wet from his saliva and pulsing. 

Sykkuno started to thrust faster and deeper into Corpse’s mouth, his moans unrestrained. Corpse just took it, mindfully keeping his teeth in check, careful not to bite down. He felt Sykkuno’s controls waver and snap, as his cock hit the back of Corpse’s throat with each thrust. He felt Sykkuno tug harder on his hair, forcing his head up and still. 

“O-oh…a-aah…” Sykunno panted, his body arched up trying to buck up. He looked down, greeted with the sight of Corpse, hair mussed up, eyes squeezed shut, and spit dribbling down his chin, making a mess. 

Sykkuno felt a rare moment of assertiveness flow through him. He made Corpse look like this, begging on his knees, tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. God, Corpse looked so good, so beautiful. Sykkuno pushed himself up from the chair, standing and tugging on Corpse’s hair. 

Corpse moaned but followed Sykkuno’s movement, stretching up and continuing to blow him. With the new angle, Sykkuno thrusted into Corpse’s mouth deeper, and flushed as he heard Corpse let out little whines. 

Sykkuno untangled one of his hands from Corpse’s now wildly messed up hair and gently patted Corpse’s cheek. Corpse blinked his eyes open, staring up at the other boy, watching the desire and love in his eyes. 

“Y-y-you’re doing so well for me,” Sykkuno murmured and smirked. “So perfect Corpse. Like you were meant to take me…..f-fuck…”

Corpse’s eyes widened and he felt drool dripping down his chin in surprise. _His Sykkuno, cussing….wait….was that dirty talk?!_ Corpse’s heart thumped loudly, racing. Sykkuno never stopped surprising him. He was gorgeous, funny, sexy, and ah. Corpse felt a wave of lust wash over him. Confident Sykkuno in the bedroom was a new person. One Corpse felt like he was a drug to, and needed more of. He moaned lowly, and re-doubled his efforts, ignoring the stretch in his jaws. 

Sykkuno was thrusting his hips, rhythm lost, just chasing his climax as he felt it building. He stared down and made eye contact with Corpse. With a confident smirk and a glint in his eyes, Sykkuno tugged sharply on Corpse’s hair, making him gasp.

“Come on Corpse,” Sykunno murmured in a low tone, his voice going deeper, forcing Corpse’s head upwards. Corpse shuddered. “Fuck Corpse, you’d look so pretty with my cum on your face…” 

Sykkuno’s face flushed with embarrassment, but continued with a determined look, getting closer. “Don’t you want that Corpse?” 

Corpse tried his best to nod, his cock straining in his pants. God, Sykkuno sounded so hot. 

“A-A-AHHH!” Sykkuno pulled back with a shout, pumping his cock a few times before he came. Corpse closed his eyes just as the first drop landed on his face. He felt streaks land on his face, still warm. He gasped, feeling accomplished. 

Sykkuno felt like he was floating, and looked down at Corpse and the mess he made on his face. Blushing at how hot Corpse looked, Sykkuno gently let go of his grip in Corpse’s hair, flexing his fingers. 

“Corpse?” he asked shyly. “A-are you okay? Did I hurt you?” 

Corpse groaned, blinking his eyes open. He trailed a finger through he mess on his cheek before bringing his finger to his mouth and licking Sykkuno’s cum off. 

Sykkuno, still blushing, scrambled up and grabbed the box of tissues sitting conveniently on Corpse’s desk. He pulled a few out before kneeling down and gently cleaning Corpse’s face. 

“So you keep Kleenex on your desk, huh?” He teased. 

Corpse grinned and winked. “Just occasionally.” He quipped back in a hoarse voice.

Sykunno frowned, hearing Corpse’s voice. “Corpse? Did…did I go too rough? Oh my god, is your voice…”

Corpse shook his head. “I’ll by fine Sy.” He said, getting up to throw the used tissues away. He stopped the recording as well. “Nothing a few days of rest won’t fix.” 

Sykkuno was still kneeling on the floor, and pointed toward Corpse’s crotch, his hard-on visible. “Um…what…what about that Corpse? C-c-can I help with that?” 

Corpse smirked. “I could never say no to you Sykkuno.”

—

A few days later, Corpse leaned back in his normal computer chair. The kitchen chair was replaced, back in the kitchen where it belonged. He put the final touches to his new song. It actually took a while for his voice to recover, as he ended up screaming hoarse into his mic for hours. 

Additionally, if Corpse had jacked himself, once…or a few times, when playing back and cutting up the audio he recorded from Sykkuno, well, no one had to know that. It definitely took longer than he thought it would, but the song was finally finished. 

He couldn’t wait to see Sykkuno’s reaction to it. He had messaged Sykkuno on Discord, not wanting to interrupt the other boy’s stream. 

A few moments later, Corpse heard the faint sound of Sykkuno as he said goodbye to his chat. A couple moments of silence before he heard the older boy shuffle out of his room and down the hall, knocking softly at his door. 

“Come in.” Corpse said, as Sykkuno shyly peeked his head in. 

“You’re finished?” Sykkuno smiled. “I can’t wait to hear it Corpse. I know whatever you make will be the best!” 

Corpse giggled and motioned Sykkuno over to him. Sykkuno walked over, noticing the cover art Corpse had chosen for the track. It was a picture of a plain gray tone wall with white paint splattered on it. Sykkuno immediately blushed, getting the innuendo, stuttering. 

Corpse giggled again. “I thought it was symbolic.”

“O-oh god, Corpse!” Sykkuno shrieked, breaking down into giggles as well. Corpse just handed him his headset, waiting for Sykkuno to put it on, before clicking the play button. 

Heavy bass immediately filled Sykkuno’s ears, mingled in with Corpse’s deep rapping. Sykkuno nodded to the beat. While he still thought Corpse’s music was intense, it was also beautiful. He loved how raw and honest Corpse’s voice sounded, how passionate his lyrics were even though they were rapped against a simple beat. 

Corpse’s higher pitched screams joined the track and….Sykkuno strained his ears, hearing his moans in the background track. It was muffled by the bass and synth, but Sykkuno heard it all the same. He flushed, glancing over at Corpse, who had a smug smile on his face. 

The track wasn’t long, just over 2 minutes, and it faded at the end. Sykkuno stood there long after the track faded, headset still on and face bright red. 

“So?” Corpse asked, prompting him for a response. 

“O-oh, u-uh…” Sykkuno stuttered. “I-it sounded really good Corpse! All of your music sound great!” 

Corpse smiled, taking the headset off his head. “I think you’re a little biased, Sykkuno.”

He clicked a few buttons, getting ready to upload it on his YouTube channel, before looking back at Sykkuno. 

“Sy…,” he said quietly. Sykkuno looked up from where he was looking at the ground. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Corpse asked. “Don’t say yes just to make me happy. I need to make sure you’re comfortable with this.” 

Sykkuno took a deep breath. “Yeah,” he replied. “I thought about it a lot. I-I know it’ll be embarrassing for me, knowing it’s my moans, but…” He trailed off. 

Corpse waited for him to collect his thoughts.

“But…” Sykkuno continued, walking over to snuggle against Corpse’s side. “But I want people to know you’re mine.” 

Corpse inhaled sharply. “Sykkuno, you can’t do that to me.” 

“D-d-do what?” Sykkuno looked up, tilting his head innocently. “Did I say something wrong Corpse?” 

Corpse shook his head in defeat. “Nevermind…” he muttered, before hitting the Publish button. No going back now.

—

** Bonus: **

“We’re here guys!” Sykkuno called out, walking into the doorway of the new house OfflineTV moved into, stepping to the side to make room for Corpse and bending down to take off his shoes. 

“Oh hey guys!” Rae came running in, sliding a little in her socks, before hugging Sykkuno tightly and giving an enthusiastic wave at Corpse. 

“We’re just hanging out in the new living room, waiting for Lily and Yvonne to come back. They went to grab boba for all of us! Oh my god, this new place is HUGE!” She chattered on, leading the way for the two guys. 

They joined the rest of the group in the living room, settling down. Sykkuno smiled, looking over his group of quickly growing friends. He had to admit, while he loved living with Corpse, he missed the feeling of living with them, not matter how chaotic it was at times.

“Sykkuno! Corpse!” Poki greeted, pausing the conversation she was having with Scarra. Toast and Michael also looked up at her greeting, too engaged in their intense conversation to notice the newcomers. 

“Hey Poki, hey everyone!” Sykkuno greeted while Corpse gave a little wave. “It’s great to see everyone again.”

Sykkuno took a seat on the free spot on the couch, motioning for Corpse to join him, who ended up perching himself on the side of the couch, shoulders brushing against Sykkuno’s. They chatted with everyone, catching up on how the move went, before the conversation strayed away to the topic of milestones. 

“And speaking of which!” Rae shouted, her eyes shining with excitement. “Corpse! Man I LOVED your new song! It’s so catchy!” 

Corpse smiled under his face mask, giggling as he watched Poki join in with her chanting the lyrics. 

“Thanks,” he smiled. “I really love it too.” 

“Yeah Corpse!” Rae continued, sounding like she was living off of multiple cups of caffeine. ….Actually, she might’ve been. “I didn’t know your voice went that high! I mean, I guess I knew cuz in Agoraphobic but still, it sounded so…so…”

She trailed off, losing her train of thought. 

Corpse smirked, glad she wasn’t able to see it. “Ah….yes….that part.” He laughed a little. “It took a while to get it right.” He winked at Sykkuno, who promptly blushed. 

Before he could say anything else, they heard the front door slam and a moment later, Lily running into the room carrying a tray of boba, with Yvonne following closely behind. 

“Really Lily?” she was complaining. “We couldn’t get Starbucks?” 

“We all decided boba,” Lily retorted. “Plus, the boba place was closer to that new bakery I wanted to try out!” She waved a bag of pastries in the air before Michael walked over and took it out of her hands before any of the pastries got smashed and set it on the table, taking the containers out. 

Lily quickly selected the one she wanted to try, the others digging in too. She looked quickly at Corpse, still wearing his face mask, but he seemed to be okay where he was. 

“Sykkuno can eat mines.” He shrugged. 

“O-oh,” Sykkuno stuttered. “I’m uhh, not really a big fan of sweets. U-uh maybe we could just take some leftovers home later?” 

Scarra grabbed a few before standing up and announcing, “I’ll just leave these in the fridge, don’t forget them!” 

“Thanks guys, really, you didn’t have to.” Corpse said quietly as Scarra left the room. He turned his attention to Sykkuno, who had just taken a small bite of the cake. 

While Sykkuno just mentioned he didn’t have a sweet tooth, he had to admit the cake was delicious. It wasn’t too sweet, light and fluffy, and seemed to melt on his tongue. Unintentionally, he closed his eyes, savoring the taste before letting out a soft moan. Corpse heard it regardless and placed his hand on his shoulder, shaking him a bit. 

“W-wha?” Sykkuno blinked, looking confused, but it was already too late. Rae had snapped her head in Sykkuno’s direction, eyes widening in recognization. “Wait….WAIT!” she screeched before launching herself over. 

Sykkuno backed up a little, panicking. “U-u-ummmmm…” Rae was too smart for her own good, and he could start to see the gears spinning with Lily too. “G-guys, it’s…it’s not what it sounded like.” He tried, defending himself. 

“Suuuure Sykkuno,” Toast piped up and Sykkuno sagged in relief, thinking Toast had his back. Sadly, it was a short-lived hope. 

“I’m sure Corpse also had some delicious treats for you huh?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before laughing loudly. Sykkuno flushed scarlet and hid his face behind his hands, while Corpse laid an arm around his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

“Come on guys. Don’t make it weird” he chuckled as Michael started making animal noises, Toast and Rae joining in. Lily, Yvonne, and Poki were in a circle together, whispering while sneaking glances over at the two and giggling. A lot of giggling. 

Amidst all the commotion, Scarra came back from the kitchen, clueless. “Uh….did I miss something guys?” He asked as he rejoined them. 

Rae shrieked, talking a mile a minute while filling him in. Something about Sykkuno, sweets, Corpse, incentive…wait…moaning? Scarra shook his head. TMI. 

“You know what? Honestly, I’m okay with not knowing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! I'll definitely be exploring more ideas with this ship! <3


End file.
